


wassup, dracula?

by snailtooth



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Autistic Fang (Maximum Ride), Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Fang (Maximum Ride), Touch-Starved Iggy (Maximum Ride)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailtooth/pseuds/snailtooth
Summary: Iggy and Fang watch the Bachelorette together (except I was too lazy to get actual names from the show) and Fang plays with Iggy's hair.
Relationships: Fang & Iggy (Maximum Ride)
Kudos: 7





	wassup, dracula?

Iggy was sitting on the floor, minding his business, listening to the episode of the Bachelorette he and Fang had started, when suddenly Fang’s hand was... Sitting on top of his head?

Iggy snorted, “What are you doing man?”

Fang pulled their hand away quickly, “Sorry, forgot to ask.”

Iggy shrugged and knocked his head backwards so it touched Fang’s knee, “You can touch my hair I don’t mind.” He feigned nonchalance but really, it would have been so nice to have someone play with his hair. It’d been a while since anyone had touched his hair, or him in general really.

Fang reached their hand out again and set it on top of Iggy’s head. It just kind of sat there for a second before they started moving their hand back and forth, sort of petting Iggy like a dog. Iggy knew it was absolutely essential to not laugh at Fang showing affection, since they so rarely tried, but it was pretty fucking funny. He bit back a laugh and tuned back into the Bachelorette.

“What’s Brandy look like?”

Fang spoke with a hint of a smirk to their quiet, deep voice, “Brown hair, glasses, huge tits.” The tits part was something neither of them would’ve talked about in front of Max, but right then it was just two bros, and Iggy liked to know details like that. He laughed and created an exaggerated mental picture of Brandy in his head, it made the show funnier.

Fang moved their hand and attempted to brush their fingers through some of Iggy's hair, which didn’t go great since Iggy's hair was curly.

“Ah shit! Ouch!”

Fang immediately pulled their hand back again with a quick, “Fuck, sorry!”

Iggy hadn’t meant to scare them off, so after making sure he could control his tone he turned around and shot Fang a smile, “It’s cool dude, you just can’t do that to curly hair. You gotta like... Pick a curl and spin your finger around it. Or you can just touch my undercut, probably less of a learning curve.”

Fang didn’t reply for a long moment. Iggy was used to it, but it was still kind of frustrating that his best friend’s main mode of communication was nonverbal cues that he would never be able to pick up on.

Iggy sent out some feelers, “Wassup, Dracula?”

Fang snorted, “Just embarrassed.”

“At least you didn’t ask Brandy her shoe size like that dipshit Kyle did. That’s way worse than accidentally pulling my hair.”

“Hm, true.”

Iggy shrugged, “You can try again if you want. No biggie.” He turned back around, and after several interviews from men who all seemed equally stupid for liking Brandy, Fang reached out and touched the shaved part of Iggy’s hair. Iggy was very careful not to move. Fang brushed one of their fingers up and down against the buzzed hair before just, sticking their whole palm against the side of his head. Iggy couldn’t help but find it endearing. He leaned into their hand and sighed contentedly. 

They sat like that for an episode or two, Fang awkwardly (and then more successfully) playing with Iggy’s hair and rubbing their fingers against the shaved parts on the back of his head. It was so soothing iggy found himself trying not to fall asleep, which would have been pretty embarrassing, seeing as he was sitting on a hard laminate floor. But he stayed awake, only halfway paying attention to the show. As another episode was starting, Fang pulled their hand back and grabbed the remote to shut off the TV.

Iggy blew a raspberry and turned around, “C’mon, what’ll I do if I don’t figure out who wins her heart?” He also secretly missed the sensation of his hair being played with, he was one touch starved mother fucker, but he didn’t say that.

Fang huffed out a small laugh, “What you’ll do is go to sleep.”

Iggy raised an eyebrow, “And what about you? Are you gonna sleep?”

Fang reached out and poked Iggy’s shoulder, “Dracula never sleeps.”

Iggy grinned. Fang was so dumb sometimes.

“Fine, but we’re doing this again tomorrow night.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, i'm autisticfang on tumblr if you want to hear more from me or see my maximum ride art ! feel free to comment it makes me happy :)


End file.
